Nice And Creamy
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: One night at Rouge's party, Cream is possessed by an evil Demonhog, turning her into a super sexy, sex crazed teenager! Then, she flirts with all the guys. But there's more to this Demon than meets the eye...CreamEveryone! Please R&R!
1. Possession

Whazzup peoples! It's time for another outrageous story of mine! On this one, I'm going to give the story's attention to a character I've never payed much attention to. Cream. Now, she's the star of the show! And also some more of my own guys... Sonic and co. belong to SEGA and I do not own them in anyway. Here's Chapter 1!

Nice And Creamy

Chapter 1

Possession

Cream and Cheese were sitting on their living room floor quietly and cheerfully reading a book while Cream's mom Vanilla was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. She glanced over at Cream and smiled as Cream and Cheese giggled while reading their children's book. Then, there was a knock on the door.

Vanilla arose from her seat and answered the door. Amy was there. "Hi, Vanilla! Is Cream here?" Amy asked cheerfully. Cream overheard the conversation and ran outside the door and hugged Amy tightly as Cheese followed.

"Hi Amy! I'm happy to see you!" Cream said happy to see her best friend.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered happily.

"Heh, nice to see you too Cream." said the young, energetic pink hedgehog. "Hey, are you ready for Rouge's party?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" she said as she put on her backpack and Cheese put on a tiny backpack identical to the one Cream had.

"Chao Chao!"

"Ok." Cream turned around to Vanilla. Cream jumped and hugged Vanilla tightly as any daughter would hug her mother. "Bye, mommy." Cream said softly and sweetly to her mother.

Vanilla hugged Cream back softly. "Goodbye sweety. See you next week." said Vanilla softly to her innocent little child. Cream and Cheese walked off and waved goodbye to her sweet child as she went to spend the week with Amy.

&&&

Rouge was in the main hall of her mansion. She was floating with her wings setting up various party decorations. Then, her doorbell rang. "Come in!" she yelled loudly at the far away door as she was too busy to come answer the door herself.

Amy, Cream and Cheese walked in the colossal main hall of Rouge's mansion. Amy looked around and saw Rouge setting up everything for the party. "Hey Rouge!" she yelled.

Rouge turned around and saw the girls. "Oh, hi Amy! Hi Cream!". She floated down and walked over to the girls. "So, you ready for the party?" she asked the young girls.

"Are we ever! We're so psyched! Aren't we Cream?" Amy said as energetic as ever.

Cream looked down and said "I don't know...I mean, it's my first party. I'm kinda nervous." said Cream in a nervous tone.

Rouge and Amy looked and thought Cream's seriousness was cute. Rouge bent down and put her hand on Cream's shoulder. "It's Ok, Cream. You have nothing to worry about. After all, it's just a party. It'll be fun! Won't it, Amy?"

"Yeah! It'll be oodles of fun!" Amy said cheerfully to try and cheer Cream up.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said in Chao gibberish.

Cream looked up to her two best girlfriends and her chao Cheese and smiled. "I guess you're right. Thanks."

&&& (Later that night...)

The entire mansion was swarming with guests. Cream had never seen so many people in one place. The entire mansion was lite with purple and blue lights which surrounded everyone and everything. Cream and Amy were at the food table. Cream had just finished a cup of punch. She threw her cup in the garbage and turned to Amy. "Amy, I gotta go find the restroom. Could you watch Cheese for me?" Cream asked sweetly.

"Sure Cream. Hurry back. You're gonna miss the party!" said Amy as Cheese flew into Amy's arms.

Cream walked into the sea of dancing party guests. She squeezed through many people just to get through. She was getting closer to the restroom although she could not see it nowhere in sight. She just knew she was closer and closer to it.

She finally broke free of the people and found the restroom door. As she walked and reached out for it, someone blocked her path. It was a white hedgehog with blood red eyes. He had nothing but sneakers on, kinda like Sonic. He also wore small glasses and black gloves. "Hello. How's it going?" said the myserious hedgehog.

"Um, excuse me sir, but may I please pass by so I can go to the restroom?" asked Cream.

"Hold on, can I talk? I mean, it's a party after all." said the mysterious hedgehog refusing to stop the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Sorry, but I need to go through." Cream ran around the shady hedgehog and ran into the restroom slamming the door shut. The hedgehog grinned and smirked in an evil manner. "Don't worry, little girl. I won't be a stranger for much longer..." The hedgehog's eyes glowed a blood, monsterous red. His whole body turned red, without anyone noticing and then, he flew through the wall.

Inside, Cream was washing her hands. Then, the demonic hedgehog phased through the walls, scaring Cream to death. Cream backed away to the corner of the small restroom as the hedgehog creeped one small step forward in her direction. She eventually reached the edge of the room and was trapped. The hedgehog then jumped towards Cream, phasing himself _inside_ Cream's body.

Outside the restroom, a large flash of red light flashed through the door. Then, a the door opened slowly. And who came outside, would be a shock to everyone. Because who entered was a small rabbit who didn't look like she was over 6 years old...

...Who came out was a tall, slimming rabbit who looked about 18. She wore a red sleeveless top and a freakishly short, tight white skirt. She had a sexy look in her eyes as everyone standing outside the restroom, espically the boys, stared at the sexy rabbit who was leaning on the wall of the bathroom entrance very smoothly.

"Hello boys..."

&&&

WEE! I likey already! I'm sorry if this was a bit short. The next one will be longer! I promise. Anyway, please review and stay tuned!

And remember kids, don't let androids come in contact with chainsaws.


	2. Martin

Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been too busy lately. I swear, I frickin' hate school! So anyway, here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Martin

As the very sexy, older Cream stepped out of the restroom, everyone watched her movements in astonishment. They had never seen anyone look like she did and go through such a change in a such a short amount of time. Of course, not a whole lot of people noticed Cream enter the restroom, they sure did notice when she came out.

As Cream walked by through the crowd, two hedgehog boys looked at the way her hips swayed back and forth. "Wow, look." said one of the hedgehog boys.

"Mmm...I'd hit that." said the other hedgehog boy impressed by Cream's freakishly wonderful body change.

"Delightfully sexy, yet so beautiful." said the first boy.

Cream overheard the boys chattering, suprisingly over the loud talking and music and turned around and looked at the boys. Both of the hedgehogs' faces jumped with fear as Cream glared at them. Cream walked over to them and they were both worried as to what she was gonna do.

Cream looked at the first boy and then, without a moment's notice, she locked her lips with the lips of one of the hedgehog and engaged in a sudden kiss. The hedgehog's eyes twitched as he was being kissed. Cream's tounge seeked permission into the boy's mouth and barged itself in and inspected every last inch of it. Needless to say, the hedgehog was shocked but very well pleased. Cream released them both from the french kiss and smiled at him in a sexual manner. "Nice. See ya later..." Cream teased as she spanked the other hedgehog on the bottom as she walked away.

Both boys stood paralyzed with their bodies twitching as they walked Cream walk away at what beast they had both come in contact with.

&&&

Outside Rouge's mansion, a figure stepped onto Rouge's front lawn. The figure was in a hedgehog-shaped form and his entire body was shrouded with shadows, all except for his eyes which glowed a ghostly white. He was looking at the ground and then he looked up at Rouge's mansion and saw the party being clearly. The white-eyed figure smiled with his shining white teeth being the only light shown off his face besides his eyes. He walked over towards Rouge's mansion enterance.

And around his dark waist...

...was a angel white Gibson SB guitar.

&&&

There were hundreds of people at the door just dancing and partying. Then, the door burst open and the guests backed away as the door was smacked open. No sooner as the people backed away, did the dark figure from outside jumped inside and did several jumps into the air while in ball form. People awed and gasped as he did so many jumps in the air without losing momentum. Then, the figure withdrew himself from his ball form and showed his true self. He was a teal blue hedgehog with brown eyes and a patch of brown hair on his forehead similar to the hair on Vanilla's head.

He was wearing a dark blue jacket with the zipper fully zipped along with blue jeans and sneakers. The hedgehog grabbed his guitar as he approached the ground. As he was about to his the ground, he slammed his guitar towards the ground. However, instead of the guitar breaking, a huge shockwave was sent through the ground. Everyone screamed as the shockwave passed them while nothing was harmed. The hedgehog safely landed on the ground. He looked at the crowd with his eyes closed and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, everybody!" screamed the hedgehog. Everyone was amazed by the stunt performed by the brave and energetic hedgehog. "Thank you, everyone! I'm here 'till...um...what day is it?" asked the hedgehog.

"Friday, dumbass!" screamed some random party member.

"I'm here 'till Thursday! Peace!" screamed the hedgehog out to the crowd as he walked off further into the house. As he turned around to explore the party, he stopped when Amy was there right in front of him. "Oh, hi. How's it going?" asked the hedgehog.

"Fine. That was really amazing what you did." Amy complimented the guest.

"Heh, thanks. It was nothing." said the hedgehog in response to Amy's compliment. "The name's Martin." Then, Martin looked past Amy and saw some guests playing Guitar Hero on a PS2. "Cool. Hey Amy, you ever see someone play Guitar Hero?" Martin asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to see what it looks like." Amy curiously stated. Martin grinned at Amy's response. "You ain't seen nothing." said Martin as he took Amy's hand and walked her over to the game.

A chameleon had just beat a hedgehog at a multiplayer round of Guitar Hero. "Haha! Who's next?" asked the cocky and victorious chameleon. Martin stepped up with Amy right in front of the chameleon. "I'm your man. Bring it!" said Martin eager to play.

"Sorry, but you have to have your own Guitar controller." said the chameleon.

"No prob." Martin remarked as he pulled out his regular guitar, not a controller.

"Ok, whatever crazy guy...if you're gonna play with a non-guitar controller, be my guest." said the chameleon as he picked the song "Fat Lip" by Sum 41 as the song to play. The song started and the chameleon started with the opening riff. Then, without no wires attached from Martin's guitar to the PS2, Martin's notes started hitting the game perfectly. Everyone gasped and was amazed and they all started to wonder how Martin was doing what he was doing.

&&&

The song ended and Martin hadn't missed a single note. However, when Martin finished the final note, somehow, notes on the song that were'nt programmed to the game started to appear and extended the song on Martin's behalf. Martin had acheived a score higher than perfect. The song ended and the chameleon was amazed but pissed that he lost. Amy was shocked too. "Nice playin' with ya! See ya later." said Martin happy to win.

"How was I?" Martin asked Amy.

"Great! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm--" Amy was cut off as Martin interrupted her. "Amy Rose, right?"

Amy had no idea how this guy knew her name without even knowing her for such a short amount of time. "For you." said Martin as he pulled out a perfect red rose under his sleeve for Amy. Amy took the rose and her face blushed a bright red. As Martin was about to walk off to the party, Amy turned around and asked Martin something. "Who are you?"

Martin laughed under his breath and turned around to answer Amy. "My name's Martin. And I'm an angel."

Then, Martin turned around and saw the older Cream at the other end of the main room. Cream glared at him, with a slightly angry look. Martin grinned as he made eye contact with her. "Well, well, whadd'a we got here?"

&&&

Hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry I don't have a Halloween special chapter for any of my stories, but don't worry about that. Just consider this my treat for you guys for Halloween! Happy Halloween! Oh, and please review and stay tuned!


	3. Inner Demons

I'll skip introducitons this time and skip straight onto the new chapter! Here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Inner Demons

Martin stood there, motionless, as though he was on a secret mission and he had found his target to assiassinate. He just stood there, staring at Cream, who was staring at him in the eyes with equal intensity. "Well, it's about freakin' time! I knew you were around here somewhere. Now that I found you, it's time to go." he said in a commanding voice, as though he was _ordering_ her to leave.

She formed an angry face, for she knew who Martin was all too well. "Heh, I don't think so." she replied back to the highstrong hedgehog.

Martin sighed in disbelief. "All right...if you insist. We can do this the easy way, or..." he clenched his guitar tightly. "The other way."

Amy grabbed Martin, wanting to ask him another question. "Martin, why did you--" Amy asked before her eyes met with Martin's enemy, the newly formed Cream. Amy instantly recognized Cream, but she couldn't believe her eyes. "Is that Cream?" she asked, not trusting her eyes.

"Well, not exactly." he said to her as he turned to her direction. Martin turned back around to confront the older Cream, but she was gone.

Martin couldn't believe he let her get away. "Ah crap. She got away." he said, frustrated that his target had vanished.

"Was that really Cream? It couldn't be! She's older and, dare I say this...hot!" Amy said not even believing what she was saying.

Martin grabbed Amy's hand and he started to walk along the house, in search of Cream. "I'll explain later. Right now, I can't afford to let her escape."

&&&

Cream ran inside one of Rouge's private rooms and locked the door tight. Nobody else was in the room. She slid herself down the wall, tired from running from trying to find a place to hide.

Meanwhile, Inside Cream's mind...

Cream (normal age) was all by herself in a dark void, the only light provided was a dimly lit light above her at an unknown velocity. Cream couldn't see anything but herself and the light, for that was all that could be seen. She began to cry as she didn't have any idea what was going on. "W-w-where am I? I can't see anything. What's going on?" she asked herself, desperate for an answer.

Then, an evil laughter appeared out of nowhere. Cream was needless to say, frightened by the laughter, and started to cry harder than she was before. Then, the white hedgehog that had possessed her from before was standing before, the light shone down upon him. "Hello."

"Who are you?! Why am I here? I don't like it here! I just want to go home!" she screamed as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. I need a vessel, and yours is the best one I could find." he replied to the already crying rabbit. "Don't worry. I won't be in here for long. Just until I get enough life energy to get my powers to their fullest again. Then, you'll never have to worry about me again."

"Why me?"

"Because, little girl, your mind, being so childish, innocent, _pure_, it made the perfect vessel for a demon like me. I can convert all of those things into their exact opposite." the demonhog explained.

Cream was crying for she had no idea what was happening, or why it was happening to her. "Please go away." she said quietly trying to hold back her tears.

The demonhog laughed for a minute and then continued his discussion. "I'll never go away. I'll stick like glue. I'll be here for quite a while, and until my mission is complete. So get used to it. Although...there is that meddeling Martin. Of all the angels they had to send, why did they have to pick **_him_**? Oh well. Guess I'll just have to deal with it."

Then, Cream felt herself getting weaker. She was beginning to pass out. Her eyes felt light, and then she came close to shutting them. Just as she was passing out, the demon spoke to her as his eyes glowed the same wicked red they did earlier before. "Sleep tight..."

&&&

Cream got back up and was about to exit the room. After her mind conflict with her new inner demon, the _new_ Cream was ready to have some fun again. She reached for the door knob on the door, but it turned before she could reach it. Sonic came in the door. He had been at the party for about half an hour, which is about half the time everybody else was so far.

"Ok, I'm gonna find another Xbox controller!" he yelled to one of his friends before entering the room. Sonic entered the room, not looking, of course. He then ran into an unknown figure. He looked and saw Cream's excited, devious face.

"Um...hi?" Sonic said not sure who he was talking to. Cream smiled and leapt towards Sonic. Sonic quickly caught her, absolutely suprised and shocked.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Not really. I can't say I do." Sonic replied with a sweat drop down his face.

"Surely you must know...Mr. Sonic..."

&&&

Well, can't say much this time around. At least we got some of the plot in! Anyway, please review and stay tuned!


End file.
